


The brightest star

by tvaine



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert, F/M, Season 2, Shirbert, Short & Sweet, awae, s2ep01, well here you have it, you're all probably wondering what gilbert thought when he was looking out at the horizon s2 ep1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvaine/pseuds/tvaine
Summary: In where Gilbert concludes with that Anne is the brightest star in his life.





	The brightest star

Puffs of wind repeatedly hit Gilbert’s face as the ship he had boarded months ago swayed easy on the waves. It was nice standing out on the deck, hanging off the railing, getting some fresh air. By now he was used to stay with the other workers, down in the boiler room, shoveling coal for hours and hours almost every day.

In a way it made him think of other things than the farm he had abandoned home in Avonlea, his father’s grave that had been unattended to for oh so long, and maybe - just maybe he hadn’t thought that much about Anne. A red-head who whacked her slate on his head. With all the reasons, of course. 

What was positive about all this was the fact that he had been around a lot, visiting different islands and countries that other people could just dream of. Seeing things that was so incredibly beautiful and breathtaking. But also some places that gave him both great and sad memories. Places he had visited with his father before he had gotten badly sick.

But in another way, he somehow missed the feeling of opening a door and stepping in to a structure in the middle of Avonlea. A door that lead into the school house. A door that lead into a classroom that was always filled with laughter from both boys and girls every morning.

He missed the giggles that escaped everyone’s mouths when Moody told everyone the punchline before the joke itself, repeatedly. He missed the air of mischief when he was asked a question, and everyone waited for him to answer it just perfectly. He missed the spelling bees.

But maybe, just maybe he missed Anne’s giggles a bit more than the others, but that was only because he never really heard it often. For certain that was why, but no other reasons.

What he did not miss, though, was the dim-witted teacher of theirs, Mr. Phillips. He hoped and prayed that he didn’t give Anne any hard times. He was too straight-forward, and incredibly rude with that attitude of his.

However, being surrounded by sweaty men was surely a big downgrade from being surrounded by his schoolmates. Just not so much Mr. Phillips. The working men on the boat didn’t even appreciate music. Gilbert had repeatedly tried to sing and lighten the mood, but always ended up being threatened.

He just couldn’t stop himself from singing, especially not now. At harvest, everyone in Avonlea would sing _Haul away, Joe_. At least the people he knew. When he sung, he could only imagine his friends being at home - also singing. Maybe they were singing it at the exact same moment, or maybe he finished a sentence of theirs, and with that thought he immediately felt at ease.

Something they shared, over such a long distance.

All of a sudden, there was a loud warning whistle that sounded from the boat, and Gilbert’s reminiscing quickly faded away. He had been staring down at the water for quite some time before a married couple walked behind his back, “Should that boy be up here?” the lady said, putting pressure on _boy_.

Gilbert scoffed as his gaze was raised up towards the sun that was already half-hidden behind the raging waves. Seeing the sun like this, so fiery radiant and red, was clearly a sight for the sore eyes. He had never seen the sun quite like this, not even on his adventures with his dad.

It was every shade of red you could ever imagine, composed into a circle on the horizon. It reminded him of something. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but maybe… possibly… it could be the girl at home, with a fiery temper herself and hair as red as the sun right before him?

The radiants before him was kindly offered by the sun that had turned absent behind the waves.The sun was kind of like Anne - slightly on Gilbert's mind, even when she was nowhere to be seen. Only radiants being offered here and there as thoughts on his mind ever so often.

A slight smile danced around on his lips as he wondered playfully for himself - if the sun really disappeared one day, could her vibrant hair light up the whole world? Maybe her hair, just maybe - could have shone brighter than the sun.

With no doubt at all, she was the brightest star in the whole, loving universe. Not just because of her hair, or the freckles she had scattered around her face. She truly would’ve brightened everyone’s lives. Just as the sun does, if not even better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed at least some parts of it as it's my first time writing for this fandom. You can find me on tumblr as @gilbertblyth


End file.
